


晚安

by Martiol9797



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiol9797/pseuds/Martiol9797
Summary: 川贝炖梨老师的生贺老师说想看车我这个婴儿车车手奋力踩动生锈的油门，希望老师不要嫌弃吧OOC





	晚安

**Author's Note:**

> 川贝炖梨老师的生贺  
> 老师说想看车  
> 我这个婴儿车车手奋力踩动生锈的油门，希望老师不要嫌弃吧  
> OOC

董思成打算睡了，明天是周六，本来应该过一个充实的周五晚上，但男友出差第五天，他自己一个人在家百无聊赖。  
刚要开好飞行模式，郑在玹就打来了越洋电话，看时间郑在玹那里早上六点，也不知道打电话过来什么事情。  
电话接通，那边的人声音还带着睡意，朦朦胧胧的。  
“董思成，快点叫我。”  
“啊？”董思成以为他做了什么不好的梦才打来寻求安慰，软声软语叫了一声在玹。  
电话那边的呼吸声越来越重，急促的呼吸间还伴着断续的呜咽。  
“叫我哥哥。”  
董思成本还在疑惑，听到这里就全都明白了，脸腾地一下红了——他总是在床上逼他叫他哥哥。  
打电话来就是为了晨勃泄欲，董思成对这个情欲动物十分不满。  
“我不叫。”董思成想象着此刻拿着电话和自己通话的人正用他修长的手撸动阴茎的样子就脸红，把自己熟透了的脸闷进枕头里。  
“听话，哥哥快要到了。”  
董思成熟悉郑在玹这一刻的嗓音，自己偶尔心血来潮逗弄郑在玹，到了紧要关头夹紧不让他进攻他都是这样的语气，急切的喑哑，喘着粗气求他放行。一旦自己放松下来顺了他的意，受折磨的立刻变成自己，脆弱的后穴每一次都要濒临捣坏他才肯罢休。  
想到这里董思成脸更红了，自己身体里某个部位痒了起来，他也在思念自己的男友。

“叫哥哥。”  
“思成，成成，昀昀，宝贝。”  
“听话，叫哥哥。”

“哥哥。”董思成轻轻喊了一句。  
“嗯。”  
董思成不知道一句哥哥到底有多大的魔力，总是让郑在玹欲罢不能，是他高潮的助兴剂，比Rush还好用。  
“哥哥？”  
“哥哥。”  
“哥哥~”  
董思成玩心四起，变着花样叫他，电话那边传来压抑不住的低吼，然后是一声舒服的喟叹和抽纸的声音。  
“哥哥好快呀。”仗着远隔太平洋他哥哥的手伸不过来，董思成肆无忌惮地挑衅。  
郑在玹刚发泄过声音还有些嘶哑：“嗯，回去让你知道到底谁比较快。”  
董思成抱着手机笑起来：“当然是哥哥比较快。”  
水声从电话那头传来，郑在玹大概是去洗手清理。  
“在干嘛？想我了吗？”郑在玹的声音恢复了往常的冷静，趁着这个电话的功夫问候留在家里的宝贝的近况。  
董思成倒是语气里透出失落。  
“谁要想你啊。”  
“我本来正准备睡觉呢，有个傻子给我打电话，打电话也不说句好听的，上来就让我叫他哥哥，好烦。”  
“这么早就睡觉？国内也就十点钟吧？”  
“怎样，没有你我就是生活作息健康的乖宝宝。你一回家我就要拖着黑眼圈上班。”  
“那我不回去了，你继续做你的乖宝宝好不好。”   
“好呀，你别回来了，谁稀罕啊。”  
说完就闭上眼睛不理郑在玹，就这样睡过去了。  
郑在玹听对面安静下来的呼吸声靠近话筒亲了亲，说了句晚安。

本来打算睡到地老天荒的董思成被郑在玹的电话吵醒，对方结束工作吃了晚饭回到房间就急匆匆给他打电话。  
董思成没有好气，接起电话：“该不会又是要听我叫哥哥吧。”  
郑在玹知道他的起床气，也不恼，就哄着他：“你那边快到中午了，你得吃午餐了。”  
“你好啰嗦，怎么不去取经呢你？”  
“取经就不能娶你了呀。”  
“走开，谁要你娶。”董思成叼着牙刷反驳。  
“你乖乖吃饭，我有礼物送给你。”  
吐掉嘴巴里的牙膏沫，董思成哼了一声反驳：“屁咧，信你这张嘴，你人在太平洋对岸，有什么礼物能送给我。”  
“真的有礼物，我出门之前留在家里的。”  
董思成其实是相信的，他的男朋友有的是这种浪漫的小伎俩，一边在外卖软件上找吃的一边试探。  
“什么东西呀？”  
“你吃了饭才能告诉你。”  
“可是外卖还要等很久诶。”  
“那你就不要吃外卖啊，自己去煮面煎蛋就不用等那么久了。”  
“不要，好麻烦。”董思成把手机丢到一边，一个大字瘫在沙发上，“你爱说不说。”

嘴上说不在意，其实心里还是好奇的，匆匆忙忙吃了饭问郑在玹什么礼物。  
“不告诉你，你去衣帽间的抽屉里自己看。”  
虽然不情不愿，但董思成还是按照他的指示走过去打开盒子，打开了一下就迅速扣上，冲着电话那头骂：“郑在玹你流氓。”  
盒子里面装了一个振动棒和一瓶润滑剂。  
“你神经病啊，这算什么礼物？”  
“我这一趟出差这么久，怕你这个小妖精耐不住寂寞。”

“董思成，我们视频吧。”

FaceTime打开，董思成抱着盒子涨红的脸就是郑在玹的催情剂，哪怕早上刚刚打了电话哄他叫哥哥，一周没有碰他身体本能地思念。  
润滑剂涂到手上董思成还在纠结：“我们这样是不是有点奇怪。”  
郑在玹那边已经支起帐篷冲着董思成撒娇：“我真的好想你哦，帮帮我好不好。”  
董思成当然是想念的，各种方面上的想念，两个人在一起之后差不多第一次分离这么长时间，更何况水瓶座和天蝎座都是在床上没羞没臊的主儿，一周没有做爱都饥渴难耐。  
他第一次给自己做扩张，一开始还不得章法，怎么都不舒服，润滑剂蹭的到处都是，郑在玹笑他是个笨蛋。  
“现在知道我的好处了吧。”  
许是后来找到了窍门，红晕爬上董思成的耳廓，他咬着嘴唇嘤咛出声。郑在玹看着屏幕里的人开始套弄自己早就胀大的什物，催促董思成换上振动棒试一试。  
振动棒倒不如郑在玹进来的时候难接受，他和郑在玹上床的时候，若是扩张没做好，董思成常常疼到发颤。振动棒运作起来，董思成的情欲渐渐被挑起，身上泛起郑在玹熟悉的粉红色，他费力地调整振动棒的位置去寻找身体里敏感的那一点。  
“找不到。”董思成带上哭腔，振动棒震得他心痒难耐，但他找不到自己身体里郑在玹每次都让自己欲罢不能的开关。  
郑在玹看着屏幕里那个泫然欲泣的男孩，振动棒嗡嗡作响，董思成一只手有一下没一下的撸动身前挺立的性器，趴在床上翘起屁股的样子就像是发情的母猫，科技什么时候再发达一点，自己可以立刻跑到他身后去，刺进他的身体，好好满足他欲求不满的小猫。脑子里都是往日里抵死纠缠的画面，他熟悉他身体的所有奥妙，缠着他的四肢把彼此送到云端去。  
“在…在玹…”屏幕里的人呼唤他的名字，“帮我…”  
郑在玹爱莫能助只能也唤他的名字回应。  
最后郑在玹率先泄出来，疲惫不堪的董思成把郑在玹送给他的东西丢到一边，虚脱地躺在床上用被子把自己裹起来，眼睛带着怨气打量屏幕对面的人。  
“哼，你舒服了，你倒是舒服了。”  
“等哥哥回去让你舒服。”  
郑在玹心满意足还不知死，董思成恶狠狠哼了一声结束通话。

之后几天郑在玹的电话董思成就从来不接，发过去的消息也只是回一个微笑的表情。小男友炸了毛，郑在玹工作起来都不能专心，满脑子都在想该如何哄他，还有那天视频里面他的软腰翘臀。

到底是亲男友，董思成还是开车来接他回家，郑在玹紧紧把人收进怀里，董思成挣扎着往外走。  
“你是不是想勒死我好换个男朋友？”  
郑在玹勾住他的脖子，嘴巴往他脖子旁边凑，董思成颈侧敏感的很，不需要亲上去，在旁边呼气他就浑身发抖，郑在玹看他缩着脖子躲闪的样子十分满意。  
“我哪里再去找你这么好的男朋友。”

开车回家的路上郑在玹手就不安分，一手开车另一只手顺着董思成衣摆伸进去去捏他胸前敏感的红豆，他的衣服顺着他的动作被挑上去，露出董思成腰腹，郑在玹瞟了一眼立刻心猿意马。董思成轻哼了一下，然后去拍他的手，警告他这么胡闹着开车不安全。郑在玹的手离开他前胸滑到他的腰间流连，董思成细痒难耐，扭着身子推拒。  
郑在玹也顾不得超速，进到车库里熄了火就去扯董思成的衣服，董思成还想挣扎，叫他回家再说。谁知道车门咔哒一声落锁，自己身上压了个人，把自己正坐着的副驾位移到最后面留出足够的空间，然后放倒靠背俯身在他耳边。  
“你以为我会让你下得了车吗？”

郑在玹很急，把董思成的衣服推上去顺着腰腹一路向上亲，亲到胸口就已经解开董思成的腰带把他的裤子褪到了膝盖。内裤下董思成的小兄弟也已经开始发热，郑在玹一手在他擒住他的两只手腕另一只手隔着内裤去摸他的小兄弟，布料磨蹭得董思成又痛又痒，他踢了郑在玹一脚。  
“你快一点啦。”  
“快一点可不行，我们宝贝之前电话里嫌弃我太快了。”  
这么记仇，不知道两个人里到底谁才是那个天蝎座。  
郑在玹的唇舌在董思成身上四处点火，不知道从哪里变出来的润滑剂涂在手上，慢慢探进他的后庭，然后把董思成已经吐出透明液体的柱体含进嘴里，他沿着柱身舔弄，舌尖在龟头打转，董思成脚趾缩紧，挺起腰享受，前后夹击，不一会儿董思成就软成春泥，忍不住叫出了声，射了出来。  
郑在玹也不躲，喊着他射出来的东西去和董思成接吻，微腥的液体传递到主人的嘴巴里，两个人分享着吞了下去。  
“怎么办，我们昀昀把自己的宝宝吞下去了。”  
刚刚把自己的宝宝吞下去的人伸手去揽他的脖子，上挑的眼梢都是邀请。  
“可是我忘记准备避孕套了怎么办？”  
郑在玹的手指还在他身体了搅弄，时不时碰到他的敏感点，董思成边收紧一分胳膊，轻哼出声。  
“以前又不是没有没带套做过。”  
“那万一我们昀昀生病怎么办？”  
董思成一把捏住郑在玹的前胸：“怎么？你还在美国约炮了是怎么？”  
郑在玹觉得他吃味的样子好笑，亲了亲他的额头。  
“叫哥哥。”  
董思成也不矜持，立刻哥哥哥哥地叫起来，郑在玹被哄得高兴，笑着说了一句哥哥来了，便提枪而入。  
久违的重逢，两个人都发出满足的叹息，董思成有点不适应，微微咬住嘴唇，郑在玹去吻他，伸手抚弄他的前胸。难得如此温柔，董思成向前送了送腰，郑在玹收到线索开始动作起来。  
郑在玹本来打算特别温柔的，但董思成紧致的甬道让他慢慢失去理智，温暖的肠壁包裹郑在玹熟悉每一处褶皱，精准地朝那一点冲去。  
董思成立刻尖叫出声，两条腿缠上郑在玹的腰肢，恨不得整个人挂在他的身上，车厢里呻吟声渐渐交错，两个人的动作磨得真皮座椅嘎吱作响。  
郑在玹感觉自己进出的甬道湿润起来，董思成卖力收缩夹得郑在玹险些全数交代出来，捏住他的细腰更加卖力地抽送。  
“你越来越像个小妖精。”  
“我的宝贝难道是色鬼成精？”  
董思成被操弄地断断续续不成语调也要反击：“你才是色鬼。”  
郑在玹正在兴头上，董思成开始闪躲：“郑在玹你敢出去找人约炮试试，我阉了你。”  
已经喘到说不出完整一句的人还惦记刚才的玩笑毫无震慑力地威胁。  
郑在玹把董思成的腿从腰上打开，两只手架在他的腿窝下几乎把柔软的董思成对折，再度冲进去。  
“小妖精我只养一个。”  
羞耻的姿势让董思成把郑在玹的什物全数吞进去，董思成咬住自己的手指也挡不住叫声，头无力地搭在椅背上随着动作晃动，郑在玹怕他扭到脖子腾出一只手扶他的头和他接吻。  
肉体相撞的啪啪声伴着水声在拢音的车厢里格外淫糜。  
董思成浑身泛红，郑在玹满身的肌肉尽现，不顾会不会弄痛董思成，狠狠掐住董思成的腰大开大合地操弄。  
身下的人满脸娇媚，郑在玹侵得多深都嫌不够，捏着他的下巴要他去看车窗上的反光。  
“你看你是不是个小妖精。”

郑在玹把自己的宝宝都留在了董思成身体里，董思成软绵绵地蜷着身子窝在座椅上阖上眼睛，也不知道是真的睡着了还是懒得睁眼。  
车里麝香味重的吓人，郑在玹拿着外套裹住董思成，好在两个人住的排屋独门独院，车库和主屋只隔了一道门。  
董思成感觉在自己被抱了出去，猛然离开了车子忍不住往郑在玹怀里靠，两只手揽住他的脖子，眯着眼撒娇。  
“好累我要睡觉。”  
郑在玹连车门的懒得关，拍了一下董思成的屁股。  
“睡什么觉。”

 

END


End file.
